


Study Buddy

by TheWubber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Biting, Cuddles, Homework, It gets slightly heated towards the end, Junkrat is not good at school but he loves Roadhog, Kisses, M/M, Marking, Professor AU, basically Roadhog is Junkrat's college professor, but it is fluff, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWubber/pseuds/TheWubber
Summary: Jamie isn't exactly the most interested in actually trying in school, but maybe his handsome professor boyfriend can help him get a little more motivated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I've really been wanting to write something for one of the other AUs a friend and I created, and this one just came to me
> 
> They threw out the whole incentive idea and I couldn't pass it up because that shit is so cute???
> 
> //psst check them out they're really cool and nice they're kippy-bippy

Mako had always enjoyed quiet nights. Of course, he didn’t realize this until he somehow got into a relationship with one of his students from the college he taught at, but he knew now just how much he appreciated an evening with next to no noise. Especially since his lover was loud as all hell nearly every day, especially when they went to bed together. He had never known another man to be so loud during sex, and usually, he appreciated that, loved hearing how he made the younger man scream, but there were times when that was one of the last things he wanted to hear.

On nights like tonight, he enjoyed just having his lover in his lap, watching over his shoulder as the blonde went over his homework and muttered to himself. He had a lot of trouble with many of his classes, like the one he was studying for now. It looked like some kind of literature class, and he felt a little bad then. Mako wasn’t the best when it came to english classes, but he still hugged his lover a little tighter and muttered encouraging words in his ear when he became frustrated with his work.

“Take it easy, Jamie,” he whispered, nuzzling close to his lover’s ear. “Take a deep breath. Relax.”

“This shit is too fuckin’ hard, Mako,” the blonde growled to himself, gripping his paper dangerously tight. “There’s no fuckin’ point.”

That made Mako think for a moment. Jamie didn’t seem to care too much about school anymore, at least not in the way he should. How do you make someone who doesn’t care about school want to do well on his work? Easy. Incentives.

“If you can get it done, I’ll give you a kiss,” Mako said then, leaning into his lover’s ear yet again. Jamie looked up at him curiously. “If you can do it and put effort into it, I’ll kiss you twice.”

That got Jamie right to work. He still muttered and cursed, but now he relaxed even more and even giggled when Hog held him closer and practically kissed his ear. It took a little while, maybe about an hour, the two of them occasionally talking about things other than school so Jamie wouldn’t become entirely bored with his work. By the time he was done, he was grinning from ear to ear and leaning his head back to beam up at the larger man.

Mako stared into his eyes, drifting into thought as he stared at the youthful spark that always twisted his gut for a few reasons. Jamie had started as a simple flame that was quickly turning into a wildfire, and Mako almost wanted to stop whatever they had now. But when he gazed into Jamie’s eyes and took in the rest of his face, the pale skin, the spattering of freckles, the thin lips turned up in a sharp grin, he couldn’t remember why he had thought about doing that in the first place.

“All done!” Jamison cheered, eventually turning his body in Mako’s lap to face him. “Put me heart an’ soul into it. I think that gives me two smooches from those pretty lips ’o yers, _professor_.”

An excited chill ran down Mako’s spine at the sound of that. The little shit really did know how to wriggle under his skin, didn’t he? Mako was almost tempted to tease him and say that he didn’t think that he put in quite enough effort, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. They both knew that the older man wanted to kiss the boy a thousand times, and they both also knew that he couldn’t deny that face.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t tease just a bit by stalling. He liberally ran his large hands over Jamison’s back, feeling the fair, scarred skin. He never had asked about those scars before, and he was almost tempted to, but now wasn’t the time. He couldn’t imagine that it was a story Jamison would want to tell with the mood like this. His hands ventured upwards, one going through the messy blonde hair he loved, carefully combing through its tangles and appreciating its softness. He actually showered for once, which was a fairly big relief. The other hand went to Jamison’s face, which just looked content and happy and red, and Mako wanted to kiss every inch of it.

He didn’t know why or how Jamison got him to feel so sappy, but he wasn’t sure if he minded it at all. When they had first properly met, that had also been the day they had first gotten together. He knew he would never forget that day, how his lover cried out as he was bent over Mako’s desk. The blonde had just called him “professor” because he couldn’t remember Mako’s name. He knew that he could never hear himself be called “professor” in the same way again.

As he leaned down and softly kissed his lover, he also knew that he would never forget this moment, either. This softness, this tenderness. He was in love with the way he was feeling, and he didn’t know if he could say it out loud quite yet, but he knew he was in love with Jamison as well.

God, it was so wrong. He shouldn’t be kissing his own student, shouldn’t have slept with him, shouldn’t be sitting in his own bed with the younger man practically straddling him. It was so, so wrong.

But damn him to hell if it didn’t feel fantastic. The feeling of thin, chapped lips against his own, the silky hair beneath his fingers, the way Jamie tasted. He almost tasted like blood, as though he had just bitten through his lip. He probably had. Mako groaned just a little, egged on by the fact that he knew he was the one making Jamie feel like this, making him shiver and moan. All they were doing was kissing and Jamie was gripping so hard on Mako’s shoulder that the larger man thought that he may actually break the skin with his hard nails.

When Mako pulled away, he stared at Jamie’s face again. He was blushing and grinning, licking at the blood inside his mouth where he had bitten too hard. Mako smiled and chuckled a bit in return, trying and failing to stave away his own arousal. Of course Jamie noticed, and not long after a shit eating grin crossed his lips, the corners of his mouth stretching up to his ears.

“Ooo, are ya gettin’ all hot ’n bothered because of yer worst student, _professor_?”

The way he purred that word was driving the larger man crazy and the little shit knew it. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was for Mako to quickly - much more quickly than a man of his stature should be capable of - flipped them over and pinned Jamie to the bed. Papers and binders fell to the floor, but the student couldn’t care less, giggling and blushing, waiting for Mako’s hands to be back on his body, roaming further down than they had before.

Instead, the older man’s lips found themselves against Jamie’s neck, kissing and sucking gently. Jamie gasped at the feeling, then began to hum and almost purr. He shifted around his arms and Mako let go of them, and they immediately traveled to his ponytail. Jamie tugged his hair free carefully. Soft white locks fell around broad shoulders, and Jamie’s hands began to roam through the larger man’s scalp.

Meanwhile, Mako enjoyed Jamie’s little head massage, especially with his thin fingers knowingly exactly how to work him over after a few times of impromptu practice. He hummed and kissed against Jamie’s neck, eventually attaching himself to the crook of the blonde’s shoulder by biting it. He was careful not to really hurt Jamie with his tusks, but by the way Jamie moaned, he wondered if that would actually be possible.

He bit for a second or two, savoring Jamie’s wild shivering and the way he subconsciously bucked his thin hips up every now and then. Skinny fingers gripped his silver hair before he pulled back, kissing and licking at the wound, not unlike an animal. Jamie sighed and took a deep breath before letting out a laugh.

“So, is that all the action I’m gettin’ tonight?” he asked, his voice just a little shaky.

Mako considered it for a moment, looking back at Jamie’s homework. How much of that did he need to do by tomorrow? Surely not all of it. They had time.

He looked back at Jamie’s cherry red face and shook his head before kissing him again, this time much more intent on rewarding his favorite student for his hard work. Besides, who liked an entire night to be quiet anyways?

_End_


End file.
